


I Knew I Had You

by Sky2Fall



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Serial Killer Billy Hargrove, Serial Killer Steve Harrington, Serial Killers, Smart Steve Harrington, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky2Fall/pseuds/Sky2Fall
Summary: Billy Hargrove's fun is interrupted by Steve Harrington. But Steve Harrington knows more than he lets on.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98
Collections: Horrorscopes





	I Knew I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Aquarius - "I know"

The girl was pliant and eager. Filthy little whore that she is, she's just leaning up against the tree, batting her eyelashes up at Billy, trying to act innocent. Like she hadn't been lead away from parties just like this before to get her little pussy destroyed. Like she wasn't a little whore. Billy felt the itch in his hands, crackling in his palms, pouring up to his fingertips. He caressed his hands across her stomach, moving up her chest to wrap around the shoulders. She just moaned a little. Little slut has no idea what's coming.

His fingers inched towards her neck.

"Oh there you are!" says the last voice he wanted to hear.

Billy pulls his hands back like he was burned, whipping around to look at the great King Steve, pretty bastard just standing there with a smirk on his face. Billy feels rage boil up in his chest. This smarmy little bastard comes here, ruining his fun, and he has the audacity to smirk about it??? He clenches his hands, knowing that he can't possibly finish what he started now that there's a witness.

"The fuck do you want, Harrington?" he spits out.

"Oh, I was just looking for Amy here," he says as casually as can be. "Sorry to interrupt, but it seems like her friends wanted to talk to her about Sally. They're starting to get a little worried."

"Oh really?" says the bitch, pulling herself from the tree. "Oh shoot, hey," she smiles a little pathetically at Billy, trying to still look alluring, "Sorry bout this, Billy. We can, uh, pick this up later?" she adds hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," he bites out, not meaning it. He and Harrington watch as she scurries away back to the party.

"Listen to me Harrington, you fucking prick," he starts, advancing on the boy who still has his head turned to watch the bitch leaving. Big mistake. "What the fuck do you think-"

"You know four people saw you leave with her," interrupts Harrington, stopping Billy dead in his tracks. "Amy's a dumb bitch, but she has a laugh that carries and she can't resist broadcasting when she's about to get laid. She wants everyone to know when she's about to get some dick."

Billy feels the bottom of his stomach drop out. Shit, does Harrington know??

"Diana L. or Sally M. are much quieter," he continues conversationally, turning back to look at Billy with an unnervingly knowing look. "They definitely want dick, but they still don't wanna think of themselves as sluts, so they try to be discrete. Ultimately, though, this is a party, dude. Everyone is watching everyone. Too many eyes."

Billy feels lightheaded. Harrington is like a completely different person. His eyes are hard and analytical, watching Billy closely. There's none of his usual affability about him. Billy always had him pegged as a dumb jock type, but all of the sudden he's so focused. What's going on?

"What the fuck are you talking about, Harrington?" Billy growls, his tone laden with as much menace as he can muster.

Harrington sighs, letting his shoulders droop.

"Look man, I'm sorry for spoiling your fun here, but I can't afford you getting sloppy and putting the whole town on alert. I don't know how it was like back in California, but here in Hawkins you gotta be smart about how you have your fun."

Billy blinks at Harrington. Caution is key here. He can't afford to attack Harrington here. There's too many potential witnesses here. Better to keep him talking.

"Alright," he says, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and putting one between his lips and lighting it, "so let's say you crush the life out of that little skank. Wring her fucking neck, snap her spine, give her what's coming. Then what? You gonna carry her body to your Camaro? Someone's gonna see that. You gonna bury her? With what? You got a shovel up your ass?" He blows out a cloud of smoke before continuing. " And even if you did hide that little whore's body, then what? You're the last person she was seen alive with. You're gonna be the first fucking suspect. That California bad boy look you got going on sure isn't gonna deflect suspicion. You'd be on death row by the end of the month."

Billy feels like his heart has stopped. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Harrington?" he snarls again, but this time he can't muster the conviction he needs.

The bastard's face breaks out into another grin that Billy wants to break in half.

"Yeah, I knew I had you pegged right," he says smugly. "It's the eyes. I can tell. You're just like me, aren't ya?" he steps closer to Billy, who feels rooted to the spot. "You got that same hunger in your gut, that same ache in your palms." He's right up against Billy now, barely more than an inch away from him. "You wanna see their eyes as they breathe their last."

He takes another breath of his cigarette and blows it off to the side, exposing his neck to Billy.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he taunts Billy, looking at him slyly from the corner of his eye.

Billy feels his pulse racing. Still, he keeps his voice steady.

“So now what?” he says, inhaling Harrington's warm breaths.

“Now?” says Harrington, looking extremely pleased. “Now we're gonna go for a little walk, and I'm gonna give you a proper welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come on this. I just have bad carpal tunnel this week, so I'm taking it easy until it's better.


End file.
